Another Side of Bianca
by g4l3win
Summary: Bianca has a secret crush on Henry Hart and she is smart enough to notice his biggest secret.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Bianca. Just an ordinary junior high school girl enjoying life with dreams and crushes. Like love crush kind of crush. You see not long ago I bumped into a boy in my school, Swellview Junior High, and it was like my mind went into an immediate buffer as I saw how cute the boy looked. I knew that he was a student at my school but we just never had any chances to meet with each other. His name was Henry, Henry Hart. Blond bowl cut, few centimeter shorter than me, skinny, but still unbelievably cute. Our first meeting was awkward, which was bumping into each other. I was sure my face went adenoid the moment I saw him and my only wish was for him to be in a hurry at that moment so he wouldn't notice my embarrassing face.

From that moment on, I became aware of his existence in my life. I learned quite a lot of basic facts about him with my own personal research like how he wasn't that popular and had only 2 best friends and occasionally hung out with few other students who weren't exactly welcome in school popular society. Henry seemed to be someone that didn't have a good relationship with good grades making his way of logic one of a kind. He joined our school basketball but apparently, that wasn't exactly something to be proud of since Swellview junior high's basketball team was outrageously beyond salvation, said my gym teacher and the majority of people.

For the first time in my life, I had become a stalker and didn't regret one thing.

One evening, when every student was either home or occupying his or herself with club activities, including me, I met Henry properly this time. I joined the after-school study club and get this, it was a club for studying after school activities had finished. Crazy right... Oh, who am I kidding, it was as boring as it sounded. Most of the member were students who weren't accepted as the school librarian, ghost members, and me. I dreamed of becoming a teacher one day. As my family wasn't well of enough to buy me books or proper place to study, my intention of joining this club was in order to widen my point of view with the world windows... Which basically just a bunch of books. Oh, by the way, I was the study club president because of my most consistent attendance.

Back to my meeting with Henry Hart. He entered the library where our study club took place with miss... Hmm, I forgot her name, but I know she was a history teacher at our school. My only reason to be able to identify her so easily despite my lack of memory was because of her hard to forget face characteristic, I meant her whole face and body and personality were hard to forget.

"Henry this is Bianca, the Study club president. Bianca this is Henry," the teacher introduced us. Even though that wasn't necessary for me.

"Hi, what can I help with?" I asked to indicate politeness. I felt that I knew what problem Henry was facing.

"Well, mister Hart here wanted to join your study club."

"Wait, I didn't agree with this. You said that my only job is to increase my grades. I can study at my own house." Henry protested. I knew it, his grades were plummeting. I had perceived a few changes within him for a while. First, in a term of fashion, he had equipped himself with a bracelet that beeped really loudly and Henry would try to run as fast as possible every time it made its noise. Second, he slept in class more often than usual. Third, well it wasn't about Henry but I thought I could make a connection between them. Not long ago Captain Man, yes I live in a world where saving can be done by superheroes, announced his sidekick, Kid Danger. My point was Kid Danger looked exactly like Henry. He (Kid Danger) wore a mask, hair sprayed back, and a hero suit with the combination of blue, red and striped with white. He's height, eye color, hair color, voices was the same as Henry. So my guess, even though I was quite sure about it, Henry was Kid Danger. That thought alone was enough to make me shiver with excitement the moment the logic reached me to the conclusion. It was like some kind of drama and I was hoping to be the main heroine. It was not likely but I was grateful for that feeling.

"Well suck it up Hart because this club will be yours until you reach an A at my test." miss Shapen annoyingly replied, oh that was it, the name, finally I remembered.

"But you can't cause... That's... Not... Fair." Oh look Henry was struggling to look for a reply that could burn miss Shapen. That's kinda cute.

"Goodbye Henry, I believe in you, Miss Bianca." And with that, the door that led to the outside hall had been closed. Almost like leaving the two of us alone since the library always so quiet. The next half an hour we were very still. Henry reluctantly skimming over his history book while I tried to hide my excitement and embarrassment at the same time. I wanted to make my second Impression better. It couldn't help.

"So, why aren't you teaching me anything?" Henry asked out of the blue, probably due to his inability to hold on to the silence much longer.

"I'm sorry, but I only have a finite quantity of knowledge regarding Puerto Rican history. So I thought if you'd like we can search together since in a library there will definitely an infinite knowledge in the topic of Puerto Rico." I replied and successfully too. Nailed it! But Henry seemed overwhelmed by my answer. He blinked a few times before opening his mouth, was he finally acknowledging me?

"Well sorry I asked," he looked apologetic, "you're just as stuck with me as I am. But I can't stay I uh... Have to feed my... cat!"

His intonation was peculiar. I know his hiding something and had a picture what it was. I had a responsibility to make his grades went up and I wished to spend my time with him in this irreplaceable opportunity, "I'm sure your family can handle feeding your cat just fine. Why don't you try to at least remember the main topic of each paragraph and then you can leave-"

"I can't! My cat will die! This test is the least of my problem." He was desperate. It seemed while I was trying my best to keep my composure he had been surreptitiously looking at his flashing bracelet. It was undeniable that Captain Man was truly in need of Henry's help if my hypothesis had been proven as correct. I wanted Henry to lose his panic face, so I did what I had to do.

"I'm going to take a few book in reference to Puerto Rico. You wait here okay? It's just behind the big shelf on the second floor." I left him alone without waiting for his response. The moment I reached behind the shelf, Henry lifted his body up and left the library. The bad news I neglected my responsibility because a guy I had a crush on needed to help a superhero while the good news was Henry is going to fail his test and spend more time with me at the study club. I did try to send him a summary of his test subject so at least he wasn't in a crushing defeat.


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret Gets Out

Hi everyone. I've decided to continue this story but I still not quite sure how long can I keep this up. I just hope I can at least got to tell this story until the end of the first season. I hope you guys can enjoy this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Secret Gets Out

Hi, It is Bianca again. You know, your ordinary junior high school girl who has a crush on Henry Hart aka Kid Danger. Well, I got nothing else to say about myself but I can tell you more about Henry.

After our very short study session, Henry I got an A on his makeup test which was amazing. But from the negative point of view, I won't be seeing him in the library anymore which is kind of sad. Maybe it was for the best, Henry could become Kid Danger and excel in his history lesson. He did scream like a girl for a few days... that I don't know why. I also got to congratulate him but he mixed up his words a lot which is kind of cute, but after a few days his speech became normal so I guess I wasn't the cause of that.

Now I continued my everyday routine in school and occasionally sneak a peek on Henry. I also followed the news frequently so I could catch up with the latest crime fighting with Kid Danger and Captain Man. The villain this time was called the phone shark, the man who caused terror by biting other people's phone. Yeah... Swellview had the most peculiar villain yet our superhero and his lovely sidekick still unable to catch him. This was the news from a few days ago.

 _"We're live in downtown Swellview where the Phone Shark had Strike again,"_ said the beautiful long wavy haired news reporter, Captain Man was shown beside her with an uneasy face alongside a bunch of restless citizens on the background, _"this time the phone shark bit through a dozen people's cell phone then fled the scene once again escaping capture from Captain Man, Is it true that the Phone Shark have been attacking other people's phones for over a year now? "_ she continued.

 _"Yes, it is true,"_ Captain Man answered with defeat.

 _"So why don't you catch him?"_ the reporter asked again.

 _"Well, Kid Danger and I have been trying-"_ was Captain Man's best response which was kind of sad for the indestructible hero to be destroyed in this line of questioning.

 _"But you keep failing, doesn't that bug you?"_ and I didn't quite settle for the reporter's intonation, I felt like she was putting way too much hard time on the good hearted superhero. Kid Danger wasn't anywhere near the shot which was good, I couldn't handle seeing Henry with a troubled face.

This actually made me wonder for Henry's well being, I hope he could still keep up his spirit. In my mind, I began to organize a plan to cheer him up without barging into his privacy or making him uncomfortable. I did have his number from Charlotte when I was asking for Henry's email (so I can send him the puerto rican history summary to him) aaaaaanndddd thenextthingIknewIwasdialinghim.

 _"Hello...?"_ and he answered so quickly! he sounded so sad, but I'M GOING TO DIE IN SHAME!

"Henry, Hi... how are you?" phew, nice safe Bianca. Quick think of something else!

 _"Oh hi, Bianca... what's up?"_ oh nooo, he didn't sound so great and I couldn't ask him anything Kid Danger related.

"Oh um..." here goes nothing," I was wondering since the last time we study together in the studying club, are you interested in joining?" and that was the only thing I could think of. Henry went silent for a while but he did eventually answer.

 _"Well... maybe not. I have... something else on my plate,"_ He said it with a void of any energy. It really broke my heart listening to him. I really wanted to help him. If only there was a way for me to be at least a lending ear for his problem.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm only just asking if you were interested, I am the club president after all," I continued," you know you don't have to come to the studying club only for studying. If you want to talk to someone, I'll be more delighted to help."

 _"But it is called 'studying club', why wouldn't I come for anything but studying?"_ Henry asked at least when he is being critical his energy kind of increase. God, even when he sounded confused he is adorable.

"I just... you sounded in so much pain Henry," I explained," I thought maybe I could help you when we meet next time, but I guess that way is too intruding for you. I apologize-"

 _"Nononono it's okay it's okay. I'm the one who should be saying sorry for making you worry and questioning you. Thank you for worrying about me,"_ He actually tried to make me feel better even though he was still depressed a few moments ago. He sounded quite frantic too as he tried not to offend me. He actually felt bad for me, someone who he happened to meet in the library because of his history test and creepily enough to call him on a weeknight in order to ask him about his feeling.

He is so kind.

and he made me fall for him even more.

My face couldn't have been any crimson and my heart was seconds away from bursting.

Stupid teenage hormone.

 _"Hello?"_ I went quiet for way too long so Henry had to call me from the other side.

"Yes, I'm still here, sorry," I tried my best to hide my shaking voice from him. I need to get out of this conversation as fast as possible," I-I guess this is all I wanted to say. At least say something to Charlotte okay. She is your friend right? she often goes to the library and sometimes we chat so I know she is smart enough to help you."

 _"Yeah..."_ Henry's voice went a little softer maybe he was thinking of something, _" thanks, Bianca."_

"You're welcome, good night Henry," and that ended our conversation.

* * *

The next day, Kid Danger was on the news. He managed to apprehend the Phone Shark and claimed that Captain Man was the mind behind the operation.

I know it wasn't Captain Man, Henry was a very bad liar. Maybe he really did go to Charlotte for help and that is why he is lying through his teeth but I could never confirm that. At least he seemed happy in the news broadcast and I could not be more content.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. I'm sorry that this is not a very long chapter but I tried not to overcomplicate things and focus more on Bianca's feeling in this chapter. Please tell me what you guys think about this and I'll try to be better.

-g4l3win


	3. Chapter 3: Tears of The Jolly Beetles

Hey guys. I got waaaaay too excited. This chapter is longer than I thought because I kept getting ideas after ideas. thank you to everyone who had followed and reviewed this fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed the newest chapter and I probably won't be writing this long anytime soon.

I finally got to edit this and found out this thing had way too many problems. Hope this actually helped.

* * *

Chapter 3: Tears of The Jolly Beetles

"Hey Bianca," I looked up to the source of voice in the usually silent Swellview Junior High library and saw a very familiar face.

"Hey, Charlotte. Borrowing a book?" I asked casually.

"Sure did, I just finished the last one," the keen-witted African American student answered cheerfully. Books are her passion after all. Her eyes were literally reflecting her need to consume another source of knowledge and I could understand that, "do you have any recommendation?"

"Sure, what subject are you looking for?" I asked again with a small smile creasing up my lips. I might not be a librarian in this school but I do spend most of my time here and I do enjoy talking about books with Charlotte so this conversation came up often.

"Anything about Henry Hart?" she asked again and took me off guard. Both of my eye sockets almost couldn't contain my eyeballs in them and my lungs stopped taking oxygen at the same time. With both of my eyes so wide open, I could see her victory smirk as clear as crystal. As I tried not to overreact she slowly dragged a chair across my table and sit on it. She was right in front of me, still smirking and resting her chin on top of her hands while waiting for my answers.

I diverted my gaze from her and tried to form a sentence. I knew Charlotte, She was a great friend to have. She found out because my actions were the puzzle pieces she needed to know everything. When I was ready, I directed my gaze to her again, "How much do you know?"

Charlotte made herself comfortable by putting her back on the backrest, crossing her arms and smiling even wider, "you asked me his e-mail and phone number and the other night you called him with that sorry of a reason because you wanted to recruit him to join this ghost town club, " I winced as she stated the obviously stupid actions I did the other night," Girl, seriously? you have a crush on Henry?"

I could feel my face heating up. Feeling that my reaction would suffice as an answer, I remained silent.

"Oh, Bianca," Charlotte began and felt a little bit sorry for teasing me," I didn't mean to give you a hard time. If it's Henry you're after, of course, I'll help you."

I began to be more relaxed toward Charlotte. Hearing that she actually had no problem with me having feelings for Henry really put off some weight away from my shoulders. I didn't think this could be this nerve wrecking. I guess Charlotte is one of Henry's close friends made me a little bit nervous. If I happened to date Henry in the future (amen), I would also love to be close to his friends.

"Thanks, Charlotte, that means a lot,"

"No sweat," Charlotte smiled again, "Oh, don't worry. I won't tell the boys about this. This will stay between us," well, that sure helped me put my other worry stay subsided.

"Especially Henry, right?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh, I'll tell him first,"

"CHARLOTTE!" fumes were coming out of my head and a second later we were in the school hallway with Charlotte's unstoppable series of laughter. Not many people were here as the school had ended for the day. But if this continued we might be kicked out of the school ground altogether.

"I'm sorry... he he ...I'm sorry," Charlotte had been repeating apologies for a while yet her laughter still continued.

"You don't sound apologetic," my feelings were played. She didn't mean it, but I'm still kinda mad. We kept on walking towards the school exit while waiting for Charlotte's cackle to die down.

"I'm sorry, Bianca, "Charlotte apologized still giggling through her teeth. But she suddenly jerked up and her laughter stopped altogether, which was great, "Oh, I remember something. Swellview's City hall this weekend. Captain Man and Kid Danger are going to be given medals for their heroic deeds."

I stopped myself to think. That actually sounded nice. After years of battling villains and saving lives, Captain Man got himself an appreciation. Also... Kid Danger was going to be there too. I couldn't stop myself from mentally congratulating him. Ah... I wished I could be there and see it for myself.

"You wanna come? I'll invite you as an apology, how about that?" Charlotte continued and in the meantime, my head turned 90 degrees towards her slowly like a haunted porcelain doll," I also invited Jasper to this If you don't mind. He's also a big fan of-"

"Wait, what?"

* * *

Finally, the awaited weekend had arrived. When I arrived at Swellview City hall alongside Charlotte, Jasper, and surprisingly Piper, the place had been decorated with colorful banners and at the stage, celebratory writings with full body picture of Captain Man and Kid Danger were placed as the stage backdrop. After admiring the work dedicated to the occasion, my mind went back to my companions for the day.

I've seen Jasper beforehand when I was still 'spying' on Henry for information. He is this rather plump boy with curly blond hair and he was taller than Henry. Rumored said that he is rather dim-witted but I never actually got to talk to him, I guess today would be our first interaction to actually prove that rumor. On the other hand, I had never seen Piper before. I didn't even know she was also going to be here today. Charlotte must have forgotten about it after my outburst yesterday. Either way, Piper is this long blond haired 10-year-old girl with 'attitude'. That was what Charlotte said and I quoted directly from her.

After we picked our seats, a bunch of cameraman and reporter readied themselves behind the crowd and on the rear. Not long after that, the main event started. Captain Man and Kid Danger were on top of the stage waving at the cheering crowd after the vice mayor said a few introductory words. I literally could not listen to whatever the Vice Mayor was saying or any of the cheerings from the audience seats because all of my senses were directed towards the one and only Kid Danger, Henry Hart. Seeing him standing and smiling proudly on the stage warmed my heart. He would continue doing great things as Kid Danger and this little heart knew that because I would continue to support him so he could inspire even more.

He would continue doing this superhero sidekick of a job, and I would be in the shadows watching him.

...Watching him as we drift apart in two different worlds.

My mind realized this... we could not be together.

"Bianca, What's wrong?" I heard a question, it was from Charlotte. While my mind was filled with a depressing thought, my chest was tightening and tears were welling up in my eyes. I couldn't turn myself to face Charlotte who was sitting next to me. She would see right through me. Maybe not now, but she always would. I wiped my tears with my hands and said the most cliché thing,

"Oh you know... happy tears, Charlotte." I tried to sell it even harder by smiling. I was waiting for Charlotte to tell me that I was lying and to drop the act but what I heard was Piper's cynicism,

"Whoa, what a freak," was that directed towards me? that hurt my feelings especially coming from my crush's little sister, "it's just a stupid appreciation ceremony, you don't have to cry." and now I could see her face mocking me. ...she did have an attitude.

"Piper," Jasper half whispered, "you should apologize, that is not nice," aw... Jasper was actually a nice person, the rumor _was_ wrong after all. He turned away from piper and faced me to say something, "don't listen to her, Bianca. I know what you feel because I cried when I got this perfect bucket the other day for my bucket collection."

I stared at him with wide eyes while Charlotte and Piper rolled their eyes. This must be a regular thing, then.

"Oh, Shut up Jasper!" Piper literally raised her voice when she said this, thank goodness the crowd was still cheering. And also thank goodness Charlotte got distracted and forgot to give me follow up questions.

But still... bucket?

When my attention went back to the stage, the Vice Mayor still wasn't done with his speech, "-and please accept the coupon for this medium size frozen yogurt," then he handed it to Captain Man who was clearly surprised and a little underwhelmed. Medals and a frozen yogurt? well, I guess they got something to eat later. After that Captain Man took the podium to speak, "Thank you Vice Mayor and thank you citizens of Swellview-"

But... I couldn't pay attention for long since Jasper Began asking a million dollar question, "Hey, why didn't Henry come to this?" I know he was asking Charlotte not me but I tensed my body by reflex.

"Oh, he uh..." Charlotte began, clearly thinking of something, which was weird, "his goldfish had babies."

"What goldfish?" Piper asked clearly confused.

"I didn't know Henry had a goldfish," now Jasper was also questioning Charlotte, wait...

Charlotte was lying for Henry! So she knew Henry was Kid Danger and that was why we could get permission to go to the city hall. But, since this is Charlotte we are talking about at least Henry's secret was safe. As my mind went back to the conversation, this was what I heard from Jasper.

"Do you know who the father is?" apparently that was the most important information Jasper was looking for. I guess hiding a secret for Jasper wasn't going to be very difficult. Charlotte couldn't bother to answer him anymore so she tried to concentrate on Captain Man's speech. To seal Henry's alibi, I decided to say something,

"Don't worry Jasper," I added, "I'm sure those eggs are going to be hatch safely." now Charlotte was eyeing me with suspicion. Oh no, maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"Wait, Bianca-"

"Wait," Jasper cut through Charlotte in midsentence trying to talk to me, "Charlotte said that the goldfish had a baby, not an egg," after hearing this, I guess I have to take the rumor as truth. The one about Jasper being dim-witted.

"Yes... in a form of an egg, Jasper. Fish lay eggs," I clarified. As I said that, I began to feel Charlotte's and Piper's exasperation. Then, I followed Charlotte's example by paying attention to Captain Man who was finishing his speech,

"-and we very much appreciate this medals... and the yogurt," his intonation rose when he said yogurt, "which we'll share," Oh that's why. Can't believe people can be this cheap for two people who had been risking their lives on a daily basis. Don't worry Henry, I'll buy you a large cup of frozen yogurt for yourself, "Kid Danger you're up," OH! Now Henry was going to speak. I could feel the excitement from myself and from Piper next to me.

"WE LOVE YOU KID DANGER," Piper Hysterically screamed at the stage. She was radiating with energy when she cheered. Wait... did she also know that Henry is Kid Danger and that was the reason she had an attitude change when Kid Danger showed up on the stage? Maybe all of Henry's close friends and family knew-, "Kid Danger is so hot."

... okay never mind, she didn't know.

"Yeah... you don't wanna be saying that," couldn't be said it any better, Charlotte. Jasper didn't react to this, so It was just Charlotte who knew then.

Then Kid Danger continued, "even though I've been Captain Man sidekick for a short time-" but he was cut by the music and everyone started leaving (Piper left almost immediately and Jasper went to see his two other friends in the back). The shock in his eyes was unbearable. How dare they cut Kid Danger like that! that was unacceptable. I would stay a little bit longer and asked to take a picture with him later and hope that would elevate his mood a little better.

"Hey, Captain man," Kid Danger called loud enough so Captain Man could hear him from around the audience seat., "our ride's here," well, so much for taking a picture together.

Now that I think of it, today had been a roller coaster. I was happy, almost cried, and angry at the same day-

"Hey, Bianca can we talk?" Charlotte called through my deep thought monologue. Well, the monologue was inside my head but it was still interrupted.

"Hmm?" That was my only response before I got the chance to actually see her face which was filled with seriousness. She led me outside the room to the corner of a hallway where there were fewer crowds. I heard Piper said something to Jasper when we were going through the door, but I figured whatever Charlotte had to say was more important, "what's wrong Charlotte?" I can't really think of anything important she wanted to talk about right now except...

"How much do you know about Henry?" oh... about that goldfish conversation, that little blunder of mine trying to also cover for Henry being Kid Danger in front of Jasper and Piper.

"I know quite a few about him, What facts about him are you looking for?" that was me trying not to make another blunder by making sure we were on the same page.

"You were covering for him in front of Jasper and Piper, how much do you know?" whoa, she was also being careful. Well, seeing that she is also trying to protect his identity this much and actually a close friend of Henry himself, I don't see why should I be this cautious?

"I know he was up on the stage today receiving a medal," that should answer her question and her face was filled with revelation, so that was that, "I won't tell anyone, Charlotte. I promise."

We both relaxed a bit more, especially Charlotte who was just trying to protect her friend's big secret. I just wanted to tell her that I was definitely on her side. I could never hurt Henry, not in a million years. But there was something still bugging me. I got that they would try to keep it from Piper because of her questionable general behavior, but couldn't they trust Jasper? They literally went everywhere together. Wouldn't it be easier? Well, maybe not _easier_ per se-

"Bianca, how long have you-"

"I AM NOT OKAY!" that scream, the one that cut Charlotte sentence was Captain Man's.

After that, everything went so quickly. Without saying any goodbye Charlotte ran towards a worrying Kid Danger and a panic Captain Man with a bleeding lip. They left the city hall with a car together. I went home immediately after that but in my head, I kept thinking, 'Charlotte worked for Captain Man.'

* * *

Nobody had seen Captain Man for two days.

Henry as Kid Danger had to fight a Tiger by himself yesterday. But the good thing was he was okay. Most likely Charlotte lent a hand in that. I hold my breath for a good whole minute when I watched that news.

That wasn't good.

That wasn't good at all.

"I want to help," I beat Charlotte to it. She went back to the library faster than usual because she must've wanted to see me. She probably wanted to discuss our conversation at the city hall, but now was not the time because I wanted to help Henry. Charlotte worked for Captain Man so she must've known something, anything!

"I know, so I'm here asking for your help," Charlotte definitely took me off guard... again. How could it be so easy? I didn't even try to convince her. Was Captain Man really that desperate? But this was my chance to physically help Henry and our local superhero. I couldn't lose focus here. With that being said, I tried not to ask questions and get on with it.

"How can I help?" this was my decision, so I would truly commit to it. Charlotte expression didn't change much, but I'm sure she was glad I made this conversation short. She pulled out a laptop and placed it in front of me. when she opened it, it was showing an internet page about an insect called a Jolly beetle. My mind was blank. She should've given me some context first before showing me this.

"Bianca I need you to trust me on this. It might seem that I was playing with you but I'm not,"

"I can find you some book on entomology, Charlotte. but if you wanna look for a specific beetle I can't really guarantee you will find it here," Charlotte didn't have to explain anything, because my mind is set in helping them. After I spoke she actually smiled at me like I passed some sort of test.

"I know I could count on you, Bianca. okay, I'll tell you our situation now," she openly replied while still being cautious, "is this place safe?"

Now is my turn to smirk," don't worry, there is only me in this library after school," I should know, cause I'm the president of this club. Then, we start the business.

"Captain Man lost his power because a lady sprayed the tears of the Jolly Beetle in the City Hall yesterday. Because of that, he refused to fight crime since yesterday,"

"What?" I couldn't contain myself after receiving that information, "he let Henry fight by himself?"

"Pretty much," Charlotte confirmed, "that is why we need to catch the bad guys as soon as possible. We hypothesized that the villain might have collected dozens of Jolly beetle in order to collect that amount of tears to spray on Captain Man. But so far we can't connect this information to where the villain is located."

Okay, now I'm confused on where this is going," shouldn't you discuss with superhero team instead of me?"

"Oh trust me, " she said, "discussing this with you is a lot more worth it than with them." I guess Captain Man was not as professional as I could've thought. I wasn't saying that Henry didn't cut for being a superhero sidekick, either but he was still not as smart as Charlotte.

"Maybe we should lay out some facts about the beetle first?" I suggested.

"Okay that _is_ a start," Charlotte agreed and turned her laptop so that the screen was facing her. She started reading the page and I readied myself a pen and paper for any important informations, "Jolly beetle or _Coleoptera hilarus_ , are part of the order Coleoptera. It is also said that the Jolly Beetles are rare. They are usually found in Japan and East Asia."

"Hmm," I began to think," anything about their natural habitat like their optimum temperature for them to live?"

"What are you getting at?" Charlotte asked, not currently on the same page as I was. It was fine, explaining things to Charlotte wasn't going to take long.

"I was just thinking, rare animals and flowers usually have several special environmental requirements to survive. So I thought, maybe If this Jolly beetle needed a warmer temperature or a certain type of food, they had to buy a heater or food and ship it somewhere."

Suddenly Charlotte's face lit up, "That's it, food!" after that exclamation, she went back to her laptop and began skimming the page," I actually have read this beforehand and I found out what they eat. This Jolly Beetle actually eats fish flakes."

"That is interesting, most beetles eat part of a plant," I commented, then I began to realize such interesting characteristic could also be the key for us to track those villains. Seeing that both of us are thinking the same thing, both of our faces lit up, "this is awesome, Charlotte. Now we just needed to track this down," but my euphoria soon died down, "but I have no way of tracking this down."

"Oh don't worry about that. The Man Cave has the technology to do basically anything. I'll take care from here," Charlotte said as she quickly collected her things and walked away from me, "I'll tell Ray about you and maybe you'll get a job with me and Henry too. Bye B!"

"Wait, Charlotte!" and she left.

* * *

It had been a day since Charlotte and I talked. She didn't message or call or me anything about the progress until she did call not long ago and it was a very good news. Charlotte said that Captain Man had regained his powers back and no longer resided as Captain Couch or whatever it is. She had not said anything about me to the Captain or Henry. She said after the victory they had a party in the Man Cave (a Clever name for the hideout) and she forgot altogether.

 _"You know you are capable of helping, B. We need you, especially those meatheads,"_ that what Charlotte said over the phone. I am not quite sure about helping the local superhero and his sidekick regularly but it did keep my mind in a little bit of ease because Henry and I weren't as far apart as I thought. Maybe sometime in the future, but not now.

"Hey, Bianca," I realized I'm still at school and went to the same school as Henry. Now the so-called Henry was calling me as I was thinking to myself in front of my locker. Of course, I had to get out of my own mind and say something.

"H-Hey Henry, how are you?" I could not see him in the eyes so my eyes began to drift towards his bandaged and waving right hand, "Oh my god, is your hand okay?" I was genuinely concerned. He did not seem to be hurting but I had to worry. He immediately looked at his bandaged hand and tried to make up a reason I supposed.

"Oh, um... this he he," I could see him sweating," I just... um pressed my hand between the door, nothing big," well, Henry could actually make a believable reason. I instantly handed him my cold bottle of tea to him so he could press it on his bruised hand. I just bought the drink on the way here so it was still cool.

"Here," I said," put it on your hand. I haven't drunk it so you can have it later. Bye Henry."

"Wait, Bianca, you don't have to-" and I left to hide my heating face but I stopped when he shouted, "Thanks, Bianca!"

I looked back at him smiling at me.

I gave him my weakest smile and ran away.

* * *

Tell me what you think ^^. oh please do leave a review, I would very much like to know what you guys think.

-g4l3win


	4. Chapter 4: Jasper Danger

Hey everyone. Back with another chapter of Another Side of Bianca. Thank you for everyone who had reviewed and read the previous chapter. Your viewing and reviewing were very much appreciated.

This chapter is a little different than usual, but please do give it a try and tell me what you think. Bianca just contributed more to the crime-fighting than the previous chapter, but I don't want to spoil anything so... yeah.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Jasper Danger (and a little bit of Substitute Teacher)

I sometimes wished that I were in the same class as Henry, Charlotte, and um... Jasper too.

Why? because after Captain Man's last crisis, I had not been able to talk to them in school (other than brief hellos and goodbyes) and felt left me out of the loop. For example, the other day Charlotte screamed hysterically in the hall and said she was okay after looking in Henry's direction. When I asked her later, she said that it was nothing and she was in a hurry at that moment.

The next day Miss Shapen, our history teacher, got sick. Then, a very Captain Man looking person with an accent became our substitute teacher. But here was the catch, the only time he was physically inside the class was when he was scheduled to teach Henry's class. After that, maybe a week later, Henry and the gang brought two unconscious people, one teenager within our age and an adult man, inside a van. Due to that fact, I could simply assume that it was Captain Man related and they did not need my help this time.

Yep, That was it. I still did not know whether Charlotte had spoken about me to the Captain or not. But I guess I should be grateful with my role as a bystander while it lasted.

* * *

More weeks passed and before you know it, and it was Halloween!

Swellview, like many Cities in America, celebrates this spooky holiday with terrifying decorations and trick or treating. Everyone was wearing some sort of costume even adults are wearing costumes. They were all either terrifying or cute inside their costume- maybe both, like Henry! Charlotte sent me a message beforehand that said Henry was going to be a Zombie Tennis Player and told me that I was missing it. Oh, I could already imagine it... No undead makeup and tennis wardrobe could make him less adorable. Hence, he must have been terrifyingly cute.

You must be asking why was missing Henry's most definitely adorable scary costume. The reason because I was not going trick or treating with them. I had to do my part time job on Halloween night.

*ding dong*

The bell to the Wealthyrich family Manor rang. Whelp, time to do my job. I was inside a small security post next to the humongous gate where the guests, in this case, children wearing with costumes, stood outside. I took a bag of luxurious and exotic candies, provided by my employer beforehand, and went to the other side of the gate to greet a dozen children.

"Trick or Treat," they shouted with a smile, some of them didn't do what I just said, but I don't really mind.

"Happy Halloween, kids," I greeted them as cheerful as possible, "please don't-" as I extended my hand which was holding the candy bag, the kid in a Thunderman costume shouted,

"CHARGE!" and charge they did. Ten of them immediately toppled me to the ground while the rest systematically took the bag out of my hand, "MOVE, MOVE!" then they flee the scene of the crime. Oh my God, was I witnessing a budding crime syndicate? They were all no more than ten years old. Psychopaths kept on getting younger and younger.

And that was my part time job for the night. The Wealthyrich being wealthy and rich had too much money at their disposal and hired me to give children candy on Halloween. Me being broke and poor needed money at their disposal to pay my tuition. They paid me well for such a trivial job and the job was uneventful until I met those tiny crime syndicate, so I won't complain. But I did regret not seeing Henry in a zombie tennis player costume, so maybe I did have one complaint.

After a while, my job was at its end and I was excused from the Manor. I rode my bike from the Manor which was located on the border of Swellview(because a Manor cannot exist in the middle of the city) back to the city and it definitely took me a while. I had to give credits for those kids who made it this far just to get luxurious and exotic candies. -maybe that was the reason why my job was so uneventful.

Okay back to me riding a bike home. I was passing a local parking lot and saw some familiar faces. So I stopped my bike just to make sure I got a better view behind the bushes. They weren't Henry and Charlotte but Jasper in a Kid Danger costume and some girl I don't recognize in a cowgirl costume. Jasper was talking to an overweight man in black clothing and the cowgirl was cheering a few feet from both of them. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but when the man took a rope and tried to bound Jasper, I knew he was up to no good and I had to intervene. I look to my surrounding for a weapon capable of knocking a man three times my size down. In full adrenaline, I took my bike and rush myself towards the man.

The man fell backward while I probably scraped myself after losing my balance as well and fell forward near the man and my bike, "Jasper, you, run!" that was me being stupid and courageous. Courageously stupid if you may.

"But you-"

"Then go get help!" I had to cut him. I would not let my crush's close friend be in danger. Then Jasper and the cowgirl ran like I told them.

As I feared, the man slowly stood up and rub his left hand to ease his pain. Then with a disappointment in his tone, he said, "aw, I let legit kid danger get away,"- wait seriously? but then he looked down to me," I guess I have to settle with you. I hope Captain Man also care about you."

Wait, damn it! Think Bianca, think! "Captain man doesn't care about me!"

He looked at me and became disappointed again, "aw, that sucks. I guess I have to let you go." Phew, thank goodness he really was stupid. He really did turn away from me and let me leave. As I was walking away he called again, "wait, you forgot your bike."

I turned around in my own amazement because he wasn't even trying to at least try to steal my bike. Granted it was rusting and quite old and probably with a dent or two because of my little stunt but still useable. I heard my bike was being lifted up by him but what I was looking was my bike front wheel as the whole bike was thrown to me.

That is why you should _hand_ people the things and not _throw_ at them like the idiot here. I could still hear his apology for throwing my bike and then I fell unconscious without feeling any bit of irk.

* * *

I realized I didn't completely lose consciousness but I did lose it at random.

My next memory was being tied up on a chair, not being able to move my legs, and smelling dirty laundry and stale Chinese leftover nearby. I heard the voice of the same man who had thrown my bike to my head, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. When he finally within my view, he kept trying to feed me a potato chip. If my head wasn't hurting this much I must had felt ridiculously annoyed with this situation. Finally, the door to the room where I was in was completely toppled down and I saw a man with a red and blue costume looking exasperated. I knew who that colorful man was, but my hurting brain was preventing me from remembering the name of the person. After feeling a little bit safer with the man's appearance, I went back to the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up briefly while being carried by the red and blue man. I looked up to him with bleary eyes and he returned my gaze with a reassuring one.

"Don't worry, Bianca. You are okay now with me. Charlotte had said-" I realized that paying attention to someone speaking with my head condition was not recommended as another wave of pain struck me again. I know it was rude not to pay attention to someone talking, but it was so unbearable that I passed out once more.

* * *

I kept feeling darkness for a while. I felt no pain and stayed still. Then the darkness surrounding me kept me drowning with eyes still shut. Slowly, I began to yearn for light. I moved my body continuously and the darkness dissipated from all over me. everywhere except my legs.

I woke up.

And the man next to me was far from my ideal.

"Hello, I'm Schwoz. How are you feeling, Bianca?" I was greeted by a man with an accent I don't recognize and a head scarce of hair. He was smiling, but it still did not help his face. I could not return his friendly greeting with my groggy head and an oxygen mask to my face. I began to think that I was brought to the hospital and this peculiar looking man is my doctor. But that possibility was scratched from my head when I realized that the man was more like a mechanic looking than a medical professional looking and no hospital bed was a flat metal surface with a blanket on it and another piece to wrap me.

"Where?" that was the clearest speech I could produce from my current situation. The man seemed to understand my question and beamed with excitement.

"You are in the Man Cave," I stared at him with wide eyes and Schwoz (?) kept putting his undying smile on his face. My eyes began to wander around and found the place to be technologically advance with steel wall, dozens of monitors, table with buttons, and anything you can think of with the imagination of someone who had watched a sci-fi film or two. My groggy mind was still processing the information and Schowz said something else, "I will call, the others for you."

Schowz walked away to the direction where I couldn't turn my head to see. As Schowz's footsteps became quieter, he called, "Ray, Henry, Charlotte. She is awake." Then I heard several footsteps coming closer. Within a second, I could see Captain man without a mask and costume (but in a lobster cheerleader costume), Charlotte in a yellow costume that I couldn't see very clearly, and Henry in the zombie tennis player costume I had heard. The man who was supposed to be Ray was the first to talk.

"Hey Bianca, How do you feel?"

"I already asked her that," Schowz said that in the distance and the captain didn't look quite, please. He looked at Schowz and shouted,

"Shut up, Schowz! you have asked that but I haven't" whoa, so much tension within the team and I got so much headache from that shouting. Charlotte who had seen me in pain tried to calm the only two adults in the room.

"Ray, Schowz, be quiet. your shouting is giving Bianca a headache!" after that, I wasn't so sure what was going on with this group. They actually began arguing in front of a concussed patient. Event Henry who didn't say anything at first was in the heat of the insignificant argument. So much for a superhero team. No wonder Charlotte was needing my help.

I took off my oxygen mask and spoke as loud as I could before my headache took the best of me, "guys, I'm fine." but of course my dry mouth could not let me shout at will. Not trying to waste my limited voice in vain, this time I took my pillow and threw it in their general direction. The indestructible hero received the fluffiness to the back of his head. He looked back at me who definitely looked awful and strained from such simple activity. He said while ignoring the still ongoing argument,

"I'm okay," well, I didn't ask you indestructible pain! Charlotte saw Captain Man looking at me. She also stopped arguing and saw me in pain, without an oxygen mask and pillowless. She looked downwards, saw my pillow and picked it up. She managed to shut the mouth of Henry and Schowz then stride over to my side.

"Bianca," she began to worry and gave me back my pillow and also put back my oxygen mask to my face. She seemed apologetic and said," I'm sorry. are you okay? do you have a headache?"

"I'm fine," I took a long breath of clear oxygen to clear my muddy mind and finally asked the question, "am I in trouble?" They all looked shocked. But they brought me here to the man cave and not the hospital. I must have done something wrong. Maybe it was because I took the liberty to do their job, or maybe to discuss the long awaited fate of mine after discovering the identity of Kid Danger. After seeing their reaction, I began to think otherwise.

"NO, of course not," Charlotte immediately refute my statement and loosened the tight feeling in my chest, "you saved Jasper and Monica. He called us after you told him to get help. You're a hero."

Oh, I wasn't planning to be one. Then it was Henry's turn to speak, "yeah, After that we came to the parking lot to see that Jeff had taken you," Jeff was probably the man that threw my bike at me," then we told Ray about it and we saved you. Oh, Charlotte also said that you already knew our identity too." here we go...

"Now that you know our identity," Captain Man, who was called Ray in civilian clothing said, " I was very tempted to erase your memory. But after discussing extensively with Charlotte and Henry, especially after hearing from Charlotte that you also help me gained my power back, I decided not to erase your memories and let you work with us." I can't believe myself. I wasn't in trouble for knowing and I got to work alongside Henry too.

"You talk to me too," Schowz protested.

"Your opinion doesn't matter Schowz," and Captain Man, Ray, cheerful attitude fell. I was also so happy but then I realized something,

"Wait, do I get paid for working here?" and then I received a couple of yeses. Oh, That was nice. More money for me to pay my tuition and to collect for the college of my choice. We got into a light conversation between Henry and Charlotte after that. Henry found out about the reason why I joined the studying club and the reason why I had to miss trick or treating. I also told them the reason how I found out Henry was Kid Danger. Ray scolded Henry for not being discreet enough while he chose to ignore the possibility of changing the mask for the more face covering one. Ray also told me that I did not have to worry about the medical bills because I was clearly not admitted to a hospital, ergo I had no need to pay any bills. He did say that he will cut my payment by half for the next 6 months to cover at least the electrical bills for all the equipment being used for my recovery.

Schowz told me that my concussion was mild and I should be able to leave the cave in the morning but another realization hit me when I tried to move my legs. They jerked uncontrollably when I only wanted to move them a little bit to the center. Everyone was tremendously confused and surprised. I realized the source of pain was the top of my head. My bike which was thrown by that Jeff man probably landed hard exactly at the top of my head. If I remember correctly the primary motor cortex of the brain was located on the very back of the frontal lobe which is around the top of the head. As those facts hit me, Ray was ordering Schowz to see the result of my brain scan while Charlotte was insisting on bringing me to the Swellview hospital.

Henry and I were looking at each other. I did not know what he was thinking but he kept looking at my direction in silent and that was the only reason I did not break down crying. He might not realize that his gaze actually calm me down but my condition still did not change even after they brought me to the hospital.

It was not fair.

* * *

Hey... so the story somehow went like this. Not really, I actually imagine Bianca being paralyzed even when I wrote the first chapter but drop the idea when I decided to make this story a short one shot. I still planned to take her ability to walk when I started to continue this fanfic, but I never thought the opportunity came this quickly. At first, I only planned for her to only had a concussion and for her to walk in the next chapter. But I realized that there is a part of the brain that actually controlled movement and if that part or gyrus was damaged by trauma or stroke, someone could lose the ability to control it.

So the primary motor cortex, the one Bianca had said, is the part of the brain that controls movement. It is located in the frontal lobe of the brain or the precentral gyrus the be precise. If you look at a picture of a brain it runs from the top of the head to the temporal side of the head. A little biology lesson for you hehe.

I'm sorry if there isn't enough fluff in this chapter. I don't usually write romance, I guess the regular side of my imagination with a small dose of caffeine gave me back my regular taste in a story.

Please do write me a review and tell me what you think. I would really like to improve ^^.

g4l3win out!


End file.
